Roses Are Crimson, Just Like Blood
by holdonbaby
Summary: S&M crack/slash two-shot between Teru Mikami and Light. Definitely rated M. If you're squeamish I advice not reading. Includes razors, chains, handcuffs, nailguns and steamy, bloody sexiness. Character death. Read if you dare.


**A/N: I don't own Death Note and after writing this story, I think it's for the best.**

* * *

Water dripped from a laundry sink, hitting the thick plastic bottom and sliding down the drain. The room was lit by red recessed lighting, bathing the steel table that sat near the middle of the concrete floor in crimson. There were no windows on any of the black walls. The room was so dim that there may not have been any walls at all. It was hard to see where one thing ended and another began. The ceiling was just high enough to allow a hollow echo when anyone made a sound, yet still low enough to feel inescapably oppressive. Mikami had never seen it before, or even known that it existed until that day-

* * *

He trusted Light. He trusted him so much that he had long since abandoned worrying that he might do something that wasn't in Mikami's best interest. And fearing that he would _hurt _him? That had been out of the question since day one.

He didn't give his trust away easily. He had had his trust broken enough to know that it's not something you tack on to introducing yourself to someone; no, like anyone else, his trust had to be earned. Why then had Light won him over so easily? He had barely spoken to him for five minutes before he felt himself being almost pulled into the hazel-auburn eyes of the young man, his mouth beckoning Mikami to listen for just one more second, his words wrapping around him like vanilla chains. And so he had stayed for another second, another minute, another five, until his ears had so effectively carried Light's opiated sentences to his brain that Mikami couldn't nod his head quickly enough when Light asked him to take ownership.

Later that night when he was home he swore that he smelled a faint odor of roses. Remembering that Light had been wearing a rose corsage, he at first thought maybe it had somehow rubbed off on his suit sleeve but upon further inspection he found no trace of pollen or petal stain anywhere on him. Puzzled, he looked in all the feasible hiding places that the smell could be coming from but he never seemed to get anywhere. In fact, no matter which part of the room he was in, the smell never seemed to waver. It was always there _right with him_.

For weeks he dedicatedly carried out Light's instructions. _Always keep your email open. I will send you files with the lists of names that you have to kill. If for some reason I'm unable to retrieve their names then I will send you photos of them. After you make the eye deal with Ryuk you will be able to identify their names just by looking at the photographs. Unless I specify otherwise, do not make a cause of death and simply write their names in the notebook. The police force already knows that Kira's usual method of killing is through heart attacks so there's no need in covering up the deaths. Do all of this and nothing else unless I instruct you otherwise. It's very important that you follow these directions exactly. Together, we can become Gods. _And that was always how Light signed his emails. _Together, we can become Gods. _He never wrote his name or anything else, just those five words that had become the heartbeat to Mikami's life.

* * *

This trust is why he hadn't hesitated when Light texted him at 9 o'clock at night asking if he could come to headquarters. He had never been there before; Light had strictly forbidden it. But tonight, for some reason that Mikami hadn't known, was an exception to this rule.

He had arrived on foot, a block from the building with his back to the street, just as Light had told him to do. It was a cool night, not cool enough to shove his hands in his pockets, but he did it anyway.

When an athletic man rounded the corner Mikami's breath had hitched in his throat. It hadn't been Light, though. He was just another university student on his way back from class.

He had begun to wonder whether Light would arrive. He had fidgeted in his pockets as the minutes continued to pass.

But Light had come. He hadn't forgotten. And they walked back to the SPK blanketed in silence, the whooshing cars the only cracks in the quiet.

* * *

Upon arriving at the building, Light motioned for Mikami to enter seeing that the black haired man had apparently wanted him to go first.

"Go on." Light had said motioning towards the door again, a very faint smirk playing behind his cold mask.

Mikami had taken a few halting steps. "Is it safe for you to have me here?" he asked timidly, his interest clearing only being in Light's wellbeing. Then he leaned down a bit, putting a hand to his mouth, "Aren't there cameras?" he whispered.

"Mm. I turned them off." Light's voice had given no sign of what was going on beneath his eyes.

So they continued on.

* * *

Footsteps rang double their distance as the two hopped down the concrete stairwell stairs. It was dark save for a large frosted window at the ground floor entrance, but below was lit only by buzzing blue EXIT signs and the almost indiscernible reflection they made on the whitewashed cinderblock walls.

At the end of the stairwell, Light turned to the left down a hall so narrow that Mikami had to fall behind him, as there was no longer room for them to walk side by side. This smaller hall was lit by the same blue light as the EXIT signs but this time in the form of thin bands running across the seam of the wall and the ceiling. Although it was already cramped, the addition of these lights made it even more claustrophobic as it became abundantly clear that the hall was narrowing even further.

"We're almost there." Light said, his voice now distinctly quieter due to the muffling effect of the hall.

Just as the ceiling was beginning to brush against the top of his head, Light turned sharply and slid into blackness. Not knowing what else to do, Mikami followed behind until his hands no longer were feeling across the pitted walls but instead across the fabric of a man's shirt against his chest.

Stepping back but bumping against a wall almost immediately, Mikami stuttered out an apology.

"I didn't see you… I didn't realize you were so close. I'm very sorry, please forgive me." He said, and had the room been brighter, you could have seen him give a cramped bow to Light.

"Mmm, don't be sorry. I turned quickly, anyone would have done the same thing you did." he reassured him as he reached down the wall that Mikami was against and slid open a metal door. "Come on."

* * *

A few moments of silence passed, silence so quiet that you could almost hear their hearts beating. These lights didn't make any buzzing noises like the EXIT signs did.

"Mikami." Light said, his face docile. "Would you lean forward a little bit? I want to show you something."

"Sure." the other said, stepping forward. "What is i—-?" but before he could finish a trail of hot liquid was trickling down his cheek.

"Ouch!" Mikami jumped back putting a hand to his face.

"Shh." Light whispered, brushing a hand against the black haired man's cheek while slicing into it again.

"Ouch!" he shouted, this time grabbing Light's hand. "What are you doing that for?"

Light sat back on his metal stool. "I'm just having a little fun." His face was beginning to lose its friendliness.

* * *

Mikami squinted as his eyes fluttered open, the red light appearing much brighter than it had before. Unconsciously he began to lift a hand to his face to stop any further injuries but when his hand brushed against his face he felt more warm blood trickling down. He had passed out but it must have only been for a few seconds because Light didn't seem to be alarmed or even notice. Mikami had always been squeamish around blood, even his own. Something about losing the supreme liquid to life sent his head spinning, and that is what his head was currently doing... or at least it felt like it was.

Light scooted closer to him, kneeling with the razor still in hand. Even in the dull light Mikami could see that his eyes were bright. It wasn't an ordinary brightness though; it was something evil, sadistic…something lustful and deadly. He brought his hand up to Mikami's cheek, trailing his fingers across the cuts slowly. Mikami could have sworn he felt him shaking but he himself was shaking so much that he couldn't really tell the difference between the two.

"You've done an excellent job." Light spoke, his low voice breaking thickness in the air. He sounded the same as it always did, mostly, but it too had that deadly air about it. He lifted his thumb slowly from Mikami's cheek and brought it to his mouth, sucking on it. He didn't make a sound and went back for more.

"I..." he gasped as Light put a finger still covered in traces of blood to the dark haired man's lips. "Don't worry. This'll all be ok." His voiced lied of reassurance so well that Mikami believed him.

"What're you…" Light hushed him again with another cut. He could feel the warm blood trickling from his wrist and into Light's fingers.

He scooted closer and took the black haired man's hands in his own. He met with his eyes, black against auburn, Mikami's like orbs of nothingness and Light's like dying stars. He brushed his long hair away from the blood on his cheek and held eye contact for a few more seconds before leaning in.

Light's tongue was against his skin, licking, tasting at the cuts. He pushed it firmly against the injured skin, covering every part of it with his saliva. Mikami was flabbergasted.

"Light… Kira… what… what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Light let out a low moan. "Mmm. Nothing." he said as he licked Mikami's cheeks and began to trail down his neck. As he did cut tiny, shallow, ribbons along the left side of him, all the way down to his collarbone. His tongue soothed the wounds as soon as he had made them.

Mikami was beyond feeling uncomfortable. This was wrong and he knew it. There was no way this would end well for either of them. Yet, despite his mind saying one thing his body began to say another. He made a sound. It was a tiny, almost inaudible sound, but it was there and Light heard it. He responded by moaning deeply into the crook of his neck, Mikami's black hair showering over the brunettes face.

"You taste good." Light said, his voice husky and coated in lust. He continued to kiss and suck at the other man, making more cuts on him then sucking the blood and the surrounding skin. He had gotten all the way to his forearms before Mikami stretched out a feeble hand.

"I don't like this." His voice shook. It sounded like he didn't quite believe his own words.

"Too bad." Light began to stroke Mikami's crotch. "You're lying. You do like this." he said, seeing Mikami try not to gasp.

Mikami shook his head violently. "No, I—-" he gasped as Light began to stroke him with more pressure.

"This… does this make you happy?", the black haired man gasped out, "Why now… where is this coming fro—" Mikami's broken words were cut off by Light's mouth pressing against his own. The brown haired man moaned softly as Mikami whimpered against him and parted his lips unconsciously. Opening his eyes as he felt Light's tongue intruding his mouth he noticed that Light was leaning in closer than before, his butt almost sliding off of the edge of the rickety stool. A few more inches and Light would be on the ground.

_Maybe I should wait for him to fall and then beat it out of here… this is weird, _Mikami thought to himself. But something in his head had hushed this warning, dampened the tiny thought and hidden the red flag that waved in his mind. Maybe he did like this, just a little bit, in a weird, demented sort of way.

The softness of the kiss was interrupted by Light making a long cut down Mikami's bicep. It didn't feel particularly deep but the sharpness caused him to jerk back and sent Light tumbling onto the ground.

He didn't even seem to notice as he stood up, the red light illuminating his skin and amplifying the creepiness of the situation. With a loud bang Light kicked Mikami's stool out from under him, causing the black haired man to almost land on his face had it not been for his quick reflexes helping him regain his balance before he hit the floor.

"Damn. You're so hot." Light said, his voice still low as he watched Mikami gather himself, his words resting in a moment of silence before he broke it again. "Cut me."

It took a few seconds for him to realize what Light had just said. "What?" he stuttered out the useless word, wishing it had more syllables to buy him time to gather his thoughts and come up with a real response.

With one swift move Light pushed him to the floor. "Or is that not your thing?" he said, crawling over the man and stopping just above his crotch. Mikami tried to sit up straight but he could only get his arms behind him enough to lean up slightly on his elbows but Light squeezed his thighs on either side of his abdomen to make it clear he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"C'mon." he whispered as he began to unbutton the black haired man's shirt while leaning down to lick his stomach. "You're the kind of person that gets off on this kind of stuff." he said, his words muffled against Mikami's abdomen as he continued to unbutton the shirt and follow after with his tongue.

"What? No… no, I'm… uhhh" he gasped as Light because to massage his pecs, the feelings intensified by Light's own saliva against them. "I… don't like this Light… Light… nnngh" he moaned as Light made his way up his neck sucking roughly on the skin both cut and uncut. "Light… stop… ah… you'll leave marks all over."

He stopped. "It doesn't matter." The words fell from his mouth carelessly as he reached for the razor again. "No one will see." His voice was seductive and unreadable and it was starting to freak Mikami out a little.

Sitting up, Light pressed his crotch harder into Mikami's and ground against it as he brought the razor to his own forearm. Mikami could just make out the liquid, almost black in the dim light, crawling down Light's arm in spidery rivers.

"Aahaaa" Light gasped, his eyes fluttering and his legs tightening their hold around Mikami. The black haired man was speechless as he gazed at Light in total confusion. He stuttered out a few sounds but he couldn't say anything comprehensible as Light brought the razor to himself once again, cutting another long line down his upper arm. Before the blood could trickle far, Light began licking and biting at his self-inflicted wounds, his sucking being broken occasionally by moans as he began to touch himself.

"I'm getting hard. C'mon… mph… Mikami." He hissed, slowly rocking into his hand. "It's not as fun doing this by… ah… myself," he said as he leaned back down over the stunned man, burying himself in his chest, fingers massaging the skin just below his ribcage. To Mikami's surprise it felt kind of good, despite all the cuts, to be touched that way even if it was by another man. _By Light. Light is touching me. Kira, my Lord, my Saviour, God of the New World. _All at once it dawned on him that he was being given an unbelievable chance to experience intimacy with Kira, God, _Light Yagami. _"Light…" his words were weak as he tried to verbalize his thoughts. "Do you… do you like me?" _I sound like a child. I am nothing compared to him. _

Light growled and slipped the razor between his fingers as he drew cuts, this time a little deeper across Mikami's waist. "What do you think?" he whispered into the black haired man's ear, his nose brushing against his cheek. "I like you," he said, his voice rising just above a whisper, "I really… like you." he crept a hand between their stomachs and laid it on Mikami's crotch. "Ahaa, you're getting hard too," he continued as he stroked him with that hand and cut his waist more with another. "But I can get you harder… ngh." he moaned as he ground himself against Mikami again while sucking the blood spilling down his sides.

The black haired man finally shook himself out of his dumbfounded state enough to form a more coherent statement. "I'll… ah… do whatever you want," he gasped out as he heard the sound of his belt buckle clanging against the floor and felt Light's hands sliding under his pants, "I'll do anything… for you." He looked up at the brown haired man whose eyes were filled with desire, a fire of lust burning behind the brown irises and melted at the sight of him. _I can't believe this is happening. Kira wants me—Me! What have I ever done to deserve this? I am but a humble servant and I will do whatever I can to please him. _His thoughts broke and his eyes closed as he felt Light's soft lips pressed against his own again. He opened his mouth, allowing himself to be swept away totally but Light pulled back to lick his lips, nipping and sucking at them and filling the black haired man's mouth with the taste of metal then broke away to cut himself just above his chest. "Fuck" he winced, making a second incision. "I want you to cut me," he said handing the razor to Mikami.

He couldn't believe his eyes as he felt his hands stretching towards it, grasping it, then trailing it across Light's perfect face, leaving tiny beads of read in his wake.

"Ahhaaa." Light moaned again, digging his nails into Mikami's arms. "We need to move over here," he said after a moment, "it's more fitting for what we're gonna do." He took Mikami's hand and began leading him towards the other end of the small room.

Suddenly Light was pushing against him and nipping for his lips causing Mikami to back into something cold. He couldn't tell what it was but it felt like a table of some sort; it was about to the right height for one. Unable to step back any farther Mikami reached behind him for balance, hoping that his guess that it was a table was correct. He sighed in relief as his hands met cool steel. At least now if he fell over backwards he wouldn't be hitting the ground.

"Nngh… Mikami… here." Light said between moans, handing the black haired man another razor. "Use both of them on me. Make it deep."

Mikami looked at the other man nervously but took the second razor and placed it against Light's forearm. "Here?" he asked, his words timid as it began to dawn on him that Light was asking him to do some potentially serious harm.

Light didn't bother to look and just nodded yes as he already felt the razors against his burning skin. Mikami began to press down, sliding the metal slowly against Light's arm and stopping when he began to draw blood. "I don't want to injure you, Light… is that deep enough?" His words came out shakily as he had unconsciously begun to grind into the brown haired mans hard on.

Growing impatient with Mikami's timidity Light grabbed the razor from his hand and sliced deeply across his own chest. "That's what it looks like." he growled while backing up in order to gain a little distance from the other man. "And this is how it feels." his words fell away as all of Mikami's senses jumped to his chest as he was seized by a sharp pain that was soon followed by liquid seeping down his abdomen. He yelped but Light silenced him with a kiss, heavy with the taste of their blood mixing together. His moans of pain turned into gasps of pleasure and rung throughout the room, soft at first and then animalistic as Light began to sink down lower on the man. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice Light saying that his pants needed to come off or hear the tearing of fabric. He only felt Light's hands on him, dancing around his waist and scratching at the cuts causing them to bleed a little more.

Then he felt it. Blood leaving his body, but this time it wasn't trickling. He looked down and his eyes met with Light, face smeared in blood and eyes wild. The last thing he saw was his blood spattered pants lying in shreds on the floor and blood rushing down his legs far too quickly for it to be safe and then blackness overtook him as he keeled over onto the metal surface behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm finishing up part two and it should be up in the next couple days. More gore and sex to come! (haha, get it)**


End file.
